You Are (Not) Alone
by Shadow D. Sana
Summary: Levi nunca pudo besar esos labios. Se arrepintió una y mil veces al recordar como le negó a Eren ese pequeño y significativo gesto. Ahora 2000 años después, quiere alcanzar su más anhelado sueño y poder besar, por fin, esos labios. Riren/Reencarnación/OC/Sobrenatural/Violencia/Gore


Esta historia se maquino en mi loca cabeza después de haber leído el precioso doujinshi: Los labios que nunca fueron tocados. Es hermoso, mis respetos a su autora, quien quiera que sea. Si no lo han leído les aconsejo que lo busque y lo lean, aunque no es necesario hacerlo para leer el fic.

 **Aclaraciones:** Para empezar este es un fic Riren, ósea que Levi es el duro y sabroso seme y Eren es el tierno y violable uke. Yo respeto los gustos de cada quien, pero a mi francamente no me gusta leer o ver a Levi de uke. Y otra cosa, la historia es sobre reencarnación, es decir que está adaptada en el siglo XXI, pero también contara con temática sobrenatural y OC. También, cuenta con mucho, pero mucho Angst, y pienso hacer sufrir mucho a Levi. Sinmás que decir ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama, si fuese mío, no mataría a tanta gente.

* * *

 _Vivir amando, amar sufriendo, sufrir callando y siempre sufriendo  
-Anónimo-_

* * *

Como todos los días, desde hace 10 años, se dirigió a los cuarteles de la Policía Militar. Caminó por el recinto hasta llegar frente a dos hombre que custodiaban una pesada puerta de metal, los cuales al verlo se apartaron rápidamente, cediéndole el paso. No eran tontos, y no querían enfrentarse a la ira del soldado que alguna vez fue conocido como el más fuerte de la humanidad.

Levi bajó las escaleras empedradas que lo llevaban a un nivel subterráneo; odiaba ese lugar, era sucio, oscuro y húmedo, sin mencionar que las ratas se paseaban constantemente por allí. Pero sin importar su desagrado hacia ese tipo de lugar el seguiría acudiendo a ese lugar cada amanecer y anochecer, aunque su alma se rompiera un poco más, aunque fuese un claro recordatorio de lo despreciable que fue con aquella persona.

Aquel nivel subterráneo era pobremente iluminado por una que otra lámpara de aceite y una excusa de ventana, que no era más que un hueco que rozaba el techo y apenas dejaba filtrar la débil luz del amanecer; aquella débil iluminación le daba un toque aún más deplorable y lúgubre a la estancia.

Con su andar aparentemente fuerte, caminó hacia él, hacia Eren Jeager, el chico titán, el que fue conocido como la esperanza de la humanidad, cautivo en una prisión de cristal. Cada vez que Levi veía a Eren en ese estado recordaba, como si apenas unos instantes hubiese sucedido, el momento más doloroso de todo su desdichada vida, cuando la humanidad había obtenido la victoria sobre los titanes… cuando había perdido a Eren.

Sus dedos acariciaron con suma delicadeza el cristal, justo a la altura de los labios, para besar con anhelo y amargura esa zona, deseando, implorando por poder besar los suaves y cálidos labios de Eren en lugar del frio y duro cristal.

—Hola, Eren—su voz parecía impasible y monótona, pero cualquiera que lo conociera podría identificar la, casi, trémula nota en esta.

Ya no era el mismo de antes. Estaba roto.

—Hoy… hoy se cumplen diez años de la victoria de la humanidad, diez años de ser libres de esos jodidos muros… diez años… diez años sin ti—pasó saliva por su garganta, tratando, inútilmente, de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en esta.

Levi alguna vez había sido el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, imponiéndose ante otros, pese a su baja estatura, con su temple y su habilidades como guerrero nato, pero hoy… hoy solo era despojos de lo que alguna vez fue. Todos sus allegados más cercanos podían ver eso, desde que Eren se había cristalizado no era más que un hombre miserable en el fondo de un pozo, ahogándose con sus nostalgias y recuerdos, esperando un milagro, desesperado, roto, arrepentido.

—Eren—más que un llamado, fue un lamento miserable lo que escapo de sus labios—, me estas castigando… ¿verdad?—sus ojos, ansiosos, suplicantes, desesperados, se posaron sobre el impasible rostro del joven congelado, esperando, suplicando, por un indicio de estar siendo escuchado.

Pero era inútil, esos últimos diez años, solo había obtenido lacerantes y frustrantes silencios. A pesar de su devoción, a pesar de su constante y paciente espera, Eren parecía no poder, o mejor dicho, no querer volver, de su sueño auto inducido.

—Te estas vengando, ¿verdad, maldito mocoso?—esos sentimientos de frustración y dolor se habían acumulado tanto que era hora de explotar— ¿Estas molesto por qué no te deje besarme? Tanto es tu despecho… ¡¿Cómo para dejarme esperando durante diez putos años?!

Expreso su rabia con golpes, una y otra vez, sus puños se estampaban con el duro cristal que mantenía encerrado el cuerpo de Eren, una y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta que sus puños estuvieron empapados de su propia sangre, la cual se resbalaba por la superficie del cristal. Maldijo y golpeó hasta que la ira dio paso a lo que realmente atormentaba su corazón. La desesperación, el repudio hacia sí mismo, el dolor; dolor provocado por ver a la persona más importante de su vida apartándose a sí mismo del mundo-aquel que tanto deseó conocer-, para estar lejos de él… de la persona que lo trato como un vil objeto el cual desechaba y recogía cuantas veces se le diera en gana.

Ya no podía continuar, ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerse sobre sus pies y poner ante el mundo esa mascara de frialdad ante el mundo. Ya no tenía razón alguna para seguir viviendo.

—Por favor…—sollozó, arrodillado ante el joven, implorando patéticamente— ¿qué tengo que hacer… para que me dejes estar junto a ti, aunque solo fuese por unos instantes… una última vez?—recargo su frente, aun arrodillado, sobre el ensangrentado cristal, sin importarle el sucio suelo del lugar o su propia sangre que ensuciaba su ropa— Por favor, Eren… por favor, dame una oportunidad más, por favor… te amo… te amo…

Los _te amo_ que profesaba, poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en un débil murmullo hasta terminar en un silencioso llanto, y es que aunque el Sol se alzase orgulloso, iluminando con su esplendorosa luz todo a su paso, para él parecía estar tan gris y nublado como un triste día de lluvia, su Sol se había extinguido hace diez años.

* * *

Despertó sintiéndose miserable y se revolcó en su propia miseria antes de levantarse de su cama, miró el reloj en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, las 3:47 am. Ya no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo, así que prefirió salir al balcón y fumar un cigarrillo, la nicotina era lo único que lograba relajarlo, aunque fuese solo un poco, y no se le antojaba estar acostado como idiota en la cama solo para rememorar aquel amargo recuerdo de su vida pasada.

Los dioses, alguna fuerza omnipresente y divina, o lo que fuese que rigiera el mundo más allá de la comprensión humana, sí que se había ensañado con él, pues no solo le basto como para hacerlo infeliz los últimos años-porque para su desgracia su pena se alargó unos cuantos años más después de aquel suceso en el nivel subterráneo del cuartel de la Policía Militar- de su miserable vida pasada, sino que también se atormentaría en esta vida por toda la mierda que hizo cuando los titanes infestaban la tierra, y sobre todo por lo bastardo y malnacido que había sido con Eren.

Cuando asimiló todos sus recuerdos, pues mientras transcurría su vida poco a poco era consciente de sus memorias, se propuso buscar a Eren, y tratar de enmendar lo que alguna vez le hizo, o tan siquiera disculparse por el trato que le dio; aunque también había la esperanza de que Eren no recordara nada de su vida pasada y así él pudiese aprovechar para acercarse al chico y así iniciar desde cero, pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron poco a poco con el pasar de los años, y con la notable ausencia de Eren.

Se había reencontrado con todos, con su antiguo escuadrón, con los reclutas de la tropa 104 y por supuesto también se encontró con Erwin y la loca de Hanji, pero no había indicios de que Eren estuviese con vida, puesto que Ackerman vivía con sus padre y no tenía ninguna relación con los Jeager, según lo que le había dicho Hanji, ya que trabajaba como profesora de química y biología en la preparatoria donde asistían los jóvenes. Levi estaba seguro que la chica conservaba sus memorias de su vida pasada, pesto que lo miraba con un profundo odio, igual a como lo miraba en el pasado, cuando se enteró de la relación que sostuvo con Eren, y no dudo en echarle la culpa del estado de Eren.

Regresó en si cuando se dio cuenta de que el cigarrillo ya estaba casi por completo consumido, tiro la colilla hacia la calle sin molestarse en apagarlo, y observo las primeras luces del alba teñir el firmamento de suaves tonos anaranjados. Sonrió con amargura, para él sus días seguían siendo dolorosamente su Sol seguía ausente.

* * *

Bien, no sé, creo que este es un buen comienzo para el fic. Quiero aclarar unas cositas más: el título de cada capítulo será el nombre de una flor y lo que significa en el lenguaje de las flores, además después del disclaimer agregare una frase de autor, o alguna palabra inusual o arcana junto con su respectivo significado. EL titulo es de la película numero uno de las serie de películas de Evangelion, no soy muy fan de la saga, de hecho la serie me aburrió y confundió mucho, pero las referencias bíblicas y todo el ocultismo y simbolismo de Evangelion me encantan.

Agradezco profundamente a quien quiera que este leyendo el fic, y siéntase libre de dejar cualquier comentario y crítica constructiva, también acepto tomatazos, no importa, a mí me gustan los tomates.

Un besazo. Sana/Usagi


End file.
